


anxiety is to be expected

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Scott and Kira have a child.prompt: induce





	anxiety is to be expected

Scott’s nervous. That’s normal, he tells himself, along with everyone else that files into the hospital waiting room. He’s an  _expecting_ father.

He isn’t in with Kira. It’s not because he doesn’t want to be but their doctor, a druid friend of Deaton’s, had recommended he not be. Scott doesn’t remember the exact reasons and, even if he did, he has five-million other things on his mind. Like…

…is the house fully baby-proofed?

…do they have enough diapers?

…will they be good parents?

It doesn’t help that Kira had to be induced but Scott waits and, later, holds his baby.


End file.
